


Hold me in your arms again

by Peters_Tingle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Summary: Три сцены post-Infinity War. Родной голос. Долгожданная встреча. Последнее обещание.





	Hold me in your arms again

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6869005 то же самое, но на Фикбуке.

_You are the avalanche_   
_One world away_   
_My make believing_   
_While I'm wide awake_

_Gabrielle Aplin — My Salvation_

***

— Чёрт возьми, если живы, отвечайте! — Тони начинал порядком выходить из себя. Уже около получаса он тщетно пытался связаться с Землёй по секретному каналу, к которому им с Небулой удалось подключиться после долгих манипуляций с системой Бенатра. — Может постараемся найти другие способы?

— Всё так же помехи?

— Бинго.

— Неудивительно.

Небула нехотя выбирается из угла, держа в руках что-то похожее на термос.

— А какова возможность того, что кто-то из твоих вообще остался в живых? — она протягивает ёмкость Старку, — Кстати, может выпьешь?

Тони в пол оборота смотрит на протянутую руку и мимолетно улыбается: «Нет, что-то мне… Не до этого». В голове всё ещё не укладывается произошедшее. Будто это лишь сон. Неужели защитные механизмы психики включились? Как вовремя.  
Небула фыркает и плюхается в одно из кресел.

— Если захочешь — скажи.

Тони согласно кивает и продолжает бороться со средством коммуникации.  
Пока они копались в проводах и железе несколько часов назад, Старк и Небула многое узнали друг о друге. Хотя, конечно, сначала было туго и без взаимного скептицизма не обошлось, но вряд ли что-то может так же быстро заставить людей работать сообща и доверять друг другу, как одна огромная общая трагедия.  
На корабле даже нашлась аптечка с удивительно обширным выбором разных внеземных вещиц. Левый бок Старка до сих пор благодарил лечебные космические смеси от имени всех близлежащих внутренних органов.

_— То есть ты знаешь практически всё об этом фиолетовом ублюдке?_

_— Можно и так сказать._

_— А как насчёт… Гаморы? Кто это? Кто-то из твоих, отчего весь сыр-бор?_

_— Гамора… Моя сестра._

_— Сочувствую._

_Небула только недовольно цокает._

_— Раз уж мы тут ведём дружественные беседы, то могу я спросить, кем был тот мальчишка?_

_Старк отвлекается от попыток перенастроить панель управления и отвечает, даже не глядя на свою собеседницу._

_— Мой сын. И я, похоже я подвёл ещё одного человека, — Тони делает паузу и отстранённым взглядом буравит безымянный палец левой руки, — Если он жив… Конечно же._

Когда среди привычных шумов появляется нечто похожее на человеческую речь, Тони буквально подскакивает на месте, тут же пожалев об этом — перебинтованному торсу такой расклад не по душе. Небула тоже оживляется, подбирается ближе к своему земному товарищу, заметив напряжение, отразившееся на его лице.

_«Назовите себя»._

Голос, перебиваемый помехами. Сердце рванулось и замерло. На секунду, но в голове так шумно, что кажется, прошла вечность, прежде чем оно забилось вновь.

_«Вы на связи? Прием…»_

Тот самый низкий голос. Взволнованный и хриплый.

— _Стив_? — сердце уже колотилось, отдавая в виски, любое слово давалось с колоссальным трудом.

— _Тони_? — слабо, с надеждой и придыханием, Старк успел отметить про себя, как это похоже на те моменты, когда Роджерс шептал его имя прямо на ухо, приятно щекоча дыханием кожу.

— Тони! — уже сильнее и громче.

— _Живой_… — снова обрывок фразы, не в силах выговорить предложение целиком.

— Боже, я… Я так рад тебя слышать. Тони… — Стив старается проглотить ком, внезапно появившийся в горле, — Я скучал. — Помехи. — Тони, пожалуйста, не молчи.

Небула переводит взгляд с панели управления на Старка и присматривается повнимательней. Она видит, как тот, закрыв глаза и прикусив губу, сдерживает слёзы.

— Тони…

— Я тоже рад тебя слышать, Стив. — На том конце шумно выдыхают.

— Где ты?

Старк качает головой.

— Ругаться будешь.

— Почему?

— Может потому что я в космосе, на другой планете, — «Он улыбается через силу», отмечает про себя Небула, — С дырой в боку и, кажется, это одна из тех глупых вещей, которые я обещал тебе больше не делать.

Тони слышит любимый смех и понимает — глаза Роджерса сейчас тоже на мокром месте. Глухо смеется сам.  
Их сейчас разделяют тысячи километров, но за последние два года они никогда не были так близки.

— Раз у тебя ещё есть желание шутить, значит, не всё потеряно.

Тони вдруг дергается.

— Стив, знаешь, я должен сказать тебе нечто ужасное.

— Стой, — Роджерс уже всё понял? — Лучше, лучше скажи, что ты знаешь, как вернуться.  
Старк бросает немой взгляд на Небулу, та кивает.

— Да, мы… Мы скоро будем, только сообщи координаты.

— «Мы»?

— Со мной друг.

— Слава богу, кто-то спасает твою задницу, пока меня нет рядом.

Усмешка. Небула фыркает.

— Мы постараемся как можно скорее.

— Будь на связи, пожалуйста, — Стив почти добавляет «_любимый_».

— Обязательно. — Тони почти проговаривает «_дорогой_».

***

_Now I feel so helplessly,_   
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear,_   
_Tell me do you feel the same?_   
_Hold me in your arms again._

_Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding — I need your love_

Когда трап Бенатра опускается, Роджерс ловит себя на том, что задерживает дыхание. Им столько нужно обсудить, они так долго не виделись и, вряд ли кто-то из них станет отрицать — до одури соскучились. За Стивом стоят Роудс, Наташа и Брюс. Стоят поодаль, чтобы не мешать.  
Заметив Тони, Роджерс непроизвольно сжимает кулаки, но не двигается. Видит, как тот, тоже обратив на него взгляд, напрягается, выпрямляется и освобождается от помощи девушки-киборга, ведущей его под мышку.

«Гордый» — улыбается сам себе Стив.

Старк, слегка прихрамывая, делает шаг, второй, третий… Стив тоже решает двинуться навстречу.  
Тони чувствует, как подкашиваются ноги и слабеют колени. Но это ничего. Стив аккуратно подхватывает его, не давая упасть, прижимая к себе, судорожно проводит ладонью по тёмным растрепанным волосам и льнёт к колючей щеке. А сердце вот-вот готово разорваться от ликования, боли, радости и любви. С ума сойти — они рядом, вместе. Ужасно рады друг другу. Словно не было этих двух лет, не было тяжёлой разлуки, обиды и злости. «Имея — не ценим, а потерявши — плачем» приходит на ум само собой.

— Ты в порядке?

Тони покорно кладет голову на плечо.

— Просто устал и… — слух режут рваные всхлипы, — Волнуюсь. Стив?

— Да?

— _Наш мальчик_… — слова пропадают в беззвучных рыданиях.

Роджерс крепче обнимает мужчину, стискивая зубы и издавая слабый стон. Мстители стоят вдалеке, потупив взор.

***

_I miss you when the lights go out,_   
_It illuminates all of my doubts,_   
_Pull me in, hold me tight,_   
_Don't let go, baby, give me light._

_Adele — Miss You_

— Я хотел позвонить, прежде чем всё это началось, — полулёжа на диване, Старк опирается на плечо Роджерса. В комнате нет света, так что лица из темноты выделяют только огни ночной Ваканды. В боку почти не болит, благо, здесь его подлатали как следует. Стив, всё время что они здесь говорят, поглаживает руку, покоящуюся на его бедре и порой с неистовой нежностью смотрит на вернувшегося возлюбленного. Тони кажется, что за грудиной что-то тает каждый раз, как он ловит эти взгляды.

— Знаю. Но позвонил Брюс.

— Видимо, кто-то слишком долго принимал решение. Я просто думал: я ведь услышу его голос. Услышу его и сдамся. В чём тогда будет смысл?

Старк почти усмехается, когда со стороны Роджерса раздаётся робкое «ох».

— И вот я чёрт знает где, даже не уверен: живой ли ты… Слышу твой голос, а внутри будто струна натянулась и разорвалась.

— Если честно, мне казалось, мы больше не увидимся. В тот момент, когда Брюс позвонил. Или, вернее сказать, когда он заговорил. Я надеялся на нашу встречу все эти годы.

— Почему в таком случае сам не вышел на контакт?

— Не был уверен, что имею право вторгаться в жизнь, — Тони резко устремляет взгляд на Роджерса, тот стыдливо опускает голову, — частью которой уже не являюсь.  
— Стив, ты никогда не перестанешь быть её частью. Это давно уже решено.

Тягучий поцелуй, горячие родные губы. Этот влажный звук, который когда-то смущал Роджерса до чёртиков. Сильные руки, утягивающие за собой на подушки дивана, кончик носа, уткнувшийся в изгиб шеи, ладони, согревающие оголённый торс под кофтой, пальцы, зарывшиеся в сальные русые волосы, невинная улыбка.

«Умоляю, Тони, давай никогда больше не будем совершать таких крупных ошибок.»

— Останемся в живых — обещаю.


End file.
